Modern cooking stoves are not infrequently provided with microwave generators designed to expedite the preparation of meals. Certain foods, however, are not suitable for cooking with direct microwave radiation since the short treatment time does not allow them to expand or otherwise adjust themselves to the rising temperatures. Among foods of this type may be metioned rice, legumes, pasta and eggs; the latter, in particular, tend to explode when irradiated with microwaves.